


He'll Be Happier As His Husband

by slimeyboydante



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, Angst, Heartbreak, Love Sacrifice, M/M, Pining, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Pining Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Player Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prince Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sad but Also Happy Ending, Sibling Sacrifice, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Whipped Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeyboydante/pseuds/slimeyboydante
Summary: Remus longs for Virgil, but he knows he's off limits.





	He'll Be Happier As His Husband

Remus stared at the newly wed couple with longing in his eyes.

He couldn't help the rush of envy that surged through him, couldn't help but imagine himself in Roman's place, a wedding band on his finger, similar to the one Virgil was wearing. He couldn't help but _lust_ after Virgil, the man was just irresistible. He longed to be in Roman's place, longed to kiss his husband, longed to know the feeling that Virgil was his and his alone.

With a sigh, Remus looked away. Virgil could've been his. That man could've been all his, his and his alone. But Remus sized him up to quickly. He didn't find Virgil attractive right away, he saw through his charms and saw that Virgil wanted him only for his social status. Marrying the heir to the throne would really elevate his status. But Remus declined his offer of courting, he didn't want marry a man who only wanted his status.

But then why did he feel jealous? Jealous at Roman for marrying Virgil, the man of his dreams. Perhaps he felt jealousy when Roman came up to him during tbe day of the ball where he had met Virgil, pulling him to the side and whispering, "Yo, this one's mine," while nodding at Virgil. Perhaps he felt jealousy when he saw the adoration in Roman's eyes, or perhaps he felt jealousy when he realized that he had fallen for Virgil. 

He realized that he had the choice of either introducing Roman to Virgil or keeping Virgil to himself. Remus almost wanted to do the latter, almost. But he didn't. If he did, he realized that Roman would silently curse at Remus, silently hate him, silently cry at night, would silently envy Remus, and would silently long for Virgil. Remus loved Roman more tham anything in his life, he'd do anything for his younger brother. Perhaps that's why he went over to Virgil and started to drag him towards Roman.

While doing so, he realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time:

Number one, Remus' only job is to marry rich. His father has no daughter so he's the only one to socialize for once because he's the oldest, and the wittiest, and though he is chaotic and frowned up, he has to find a husband and lead the kingdom. While Virgil wasn't that of royal, that didn't stop Remus from wanting him any less.

Number two was that he knew Virgil was after him. He was a Sanders brother, the heir to the throne, the next future King. Marrying the heir to the throne would for sure elevate Virgil's status, move him to the very top. Remus didn't want to give Virgil the satisfaction of being wed to the future king. Which is why Remus became naive and handed Virgil over to Roman, who while wasn't the heir, he had a high status, and would somewhat satisfied Virgil. Now he's his husband, nice going Remus, he was right, you will never be satisfied.

And number three, Remus loved Roman more than anything else in this world. He'd gladly do anything for him, even giving up his only chance of being happy.

Roman smiled happily at Virgil, bowing down. "Roman Sanders, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Virgil shot Remus a look. "Sanders?"

Remus almost laughed at his good acting. "My twin brother."

"Thank you for all your service." Roman piped up, blushing at Virgil.

Virgil gave a toothy grin, handing over his hand. Roman hesitantly placed his hand in it, Virgil immediately diving down and pressing his lips to it. Remus couldn't help tbe surge of anger and envy that surged through him; that could've and should've been him.

"If it takes a war for us to meet, that it would have been worth it." Virgil said as he stood up properly, smiling at Roman. Roman smiled back, a look in his eyes. Remus realized that perhaps, just perhaps, Virgil would finally be satisfied.

"I'll leave you to it." Remus mumbled, smiling and walking away, even if his heart crushed.

Virgil should've been his. He could've been, Remus knew the other man would agree. But instead, he saw Roman's husband. And all because Remus sized him up to quickly. But hey, at least Roman is his husband, at least Roman will be much happier as Virgil's loving and loyal husband. At least Remus kept Virgil's eyes in his mind.

With a sigh, Remus turned back the the couple. He saw Remy raise his glass and tap a fork to it, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, alright! That's what I'm talking about!" Remy loudly said, getting a few laughs and chuckles. "Now, everyone, give it up, for the best man," The man said, walking towards Remus, everyone following and making way, "Remus Sanders!"

Around them, peoppe cheered, smiling and joyful. Remus smiled, grabbing his glass and shooting Remy a soft look. He walked to the center of the crowd, smiling at his brother and brother-in-law.

Raising his glass, he said, "A toast to the groom!"


End file.
